Super Sireyna Worldwide 2014
''Super Sireyna Worldwide ''is an international beauty pageant that premiered in April 2014. It is the 2014 edition of Eat Bulaga!'s signature beauty pageant for gays and trans women titled Super Sireyna. This was the first and only edition of the pageantry that included delegates from other countries around the globe. The international beauty pageant is divided into two separate pageantries. The first pageant, which occurred from April to June 2014, selected the candidate who will represent the Philippines at the upcoming grand coronation day of'' Super Sireyna Worldwide''. The competitors for this first pageantry are all Filipinos. On 14 June 2014, Trixie Maristela was declared as the delegate of the Philippines to the second pageant. Her official title is Super Sireyna Philippines The second pageantry was a one-day event where delegates from eight countries, including the Philippines, competed for the title of Super Sireyna Worldwide. On 19 July 2017, Miss SaHHara of Nigeria was crowned as the winner of the international beauty pageant. Super Sireyna Worldwide Selection process From all over the world, exceptional individuals were contacted to represent their countries in Super Sireyna Worldwide. Those who have proven themselves in different competitions were invited to submit their applications. From their distinct personalities and background, Eat Bulaga! ''chose the seven international delegates to vie for the crown. The eighth representative came from the Philippines, which was selected from the first pageantry. The eight representatives of ''Super Sireyna Worldwide ''are Annabel Yu of Japan, Susi Villa of Ecuador, Laeticia Patel of India, Isabella Santiago of Venezuela, Jessica Spirit of Germany, Miss SaHHara of Nigeria, Lily Leiwilaicharlerm of Thailand, and Trixie Maristela of the Philippines. '''Grand coronation day' The judges of the beauty pageant are You're My Foreignoy 2014 ''grand winner Gui Adorno, Resorts World Manila chief entertainment officer Colin Kerr, Adidas Philippines senior marketing manager Adrian Semblat, US Embassy consular officer Will Hope, and Miss Universe 1973 Margie Moran. The criteria for judging are as follows: * Super Sireyna Looks - 40% * Super Talent - 30% * Super Wit - 30% The first round of the beauty pageant is the national costumes competition. Each of the eight candidates must showcase a costume that represents their home nation in an elaborate display of color and culture from around the world. The Best in National Costume is an award for the candidate with the most exceptional costume, which was awarded to Isabella Santiago of Venezuela. She received a sash and USD$500. The second round is the talent portion. Each candidate must show their exceptional talent in either singing, dancing, or playing an instrument. In addition to being 30% of the judging criteria, the talent portion also has a special award. The Best in Talent award was awarded to Miss SaHHara of Nigeria. The third round is the long gown competition and the question-and-answer portion. The candidates answered a judge's question while wearing their evening gowns. A special award, Best in Long Gown, was given to Lily Leiwilaicharlerm of Thailand. Miss SaHHara of Nigeria was crowned as the first and only Super Sireyna Worldwide, winning over the other seven international candidates. She received USD$10,000 as the grand prize, a sash, a scepter, and the ''Super Sireyna Worldwide ''crown.' ' Isabella Santiago of Venezuela was declared as the second runner-up of the competition, receiving USD$2,000 and a sash. Meanwhile, Trixie Maristela of the Philippines was hailed as the first runner-up, receiving USD$3,000 and a sash. '''Placements' Candidates Super Sireyna Philippines Selection process Super Grand Finals The judges of the beauty pageant are ''You're My Foreignoy 2014 ''grand winner Gui Adorno, Resorts World Manila chief entertainment officer Colin Kerr, Adidas Philippines senior marketing manager Adrian Semblat, US Embassy consular officer Will Hope, and Miss Universe 1973 Margie Moran. The criteria for judging are as follows: * Super Sireyna Looks - 40% * Super Talent - 30% * Super Wit - 30% After the brief introduction of the super grand finalists Category:Segments Category:Studio Segments Category:Segments for the LGBT Community Category:Beauty Pageants Category:LGBT Beauty Pageants Category:Super Sireyna Category:2014 Segments